mermaid?
by sjmungil
Summary: "berhentilah berhayal tentang putri duyung itu yesung-ah"... "ini sudah hampir 3tahun dia menghilang tiba-tiba sama seperti donghae yang menghilang tiba-tiba." HaeHyuk - YeWook - KyuMin. GS. DLDR. Chap 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Hai, mungil bawa cerita baru.

ini FF terinspirasi gegara liat mv cattalena -_- wks

HaeHyuk - Yewook - Kyumin- and other

GS

ini FF murni ide saya, **typo dimana-mana, dll.**

**DLDR**

happy reading~~

* * *

Apa kalian percaya jika dijaman semodern ini masih ada yang namanya duyung? Tidak? Sama kalau begitu. Tapi katanya di daerah pantai mokpo yang benar-benar jauh dari macam hingar binar kota masih terdapat adanya putri duyung, benarkah itu? Entahlah. Coba tanyakan pada teman-teman gadis cantik yang memiliki gummy smile yang bernama lee hyukjae atau kerap disapa eunhyuk. Mungkin teman-teman eunhyuk percaya hal-hal seperti itu tapi tidak eunhyuk. Kalau prinsip eunhyuk tak ada bukti berarti itu hanya cerita belaka. Memang sih teman-teman eunhyuk hanya mendapat informasi dari omongan-omongan maklum ya namanya juga remaja kan masih labil cin...

"berhentilah berhayal tentang putri duyung itu yesung-ah"

"hei... siapa tau suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengannya."

"aish.. kau sendiri bagaimana kibum-ah? Percaya?"

"well... aku sendiri belum terlalu percaya jika memang ada, kan yang di tv masih rumor. Belum tentu kebenarannya. Kalau kau kyu?"

"aku? Aku baru dengar jika ada rumor ada putri duyung di daerah mokpo."

Perdebatan kecil antara eunhyuk dan teman-temannya yang bernama kibum, yesung, dan kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dosen muda nan cantik memasuki kelas. Dosen yang selalu memberi tugas aneh-aneh ini memang terkenal. Contohnya saja sekarang, baru saja masuk langsung disuruh membuat kelompok dan seperti biasa eunhyuk, dkk satu kelompok.. haloo ini kan hari terakhir masuk kuliah dan setelahnya libur 3 bulan. Plis ini dosen terkadang seperti malaikat terkadang juga seperti monster.

"oke... saya sebutkan tugas kalian sebelum kalian libur. Jadi begini... dalam 3 bulan kalian libur kalian harus meluangkan beberapa waktu untuk ketempat yang akan saya tunjuk."

"jadi tugasnya apa songsaenim?"

"saya sebutkan dulu kalian akan ditugaskan dimana... kelompok pertama dan dua di busan, kelompok tiga di mokpo, kelompok empat dan lima di gangwon-do, kelompok enam dan tujuh di jeju, kelompok delapan dan sembilan di incheon."

"songsaenim kenapa hanya kelompok kami yang sendirian di mokpo?"

"haha kalian kan pemberani."

Kelompok tiga adalah kelompok eunhyuk, entah kenapa setiap ada tugas dari dosen catik ini selalu kelompoknya eunhyuk yang terkena sial. Apa karena ada eunhyuk? Atau karena ada evil? Ah kalau evil tidak mungkin.

"jadi begini... tugas kalian adalah... mengambil air laut yang berada di daerah tersebut 7 botol saja. Di botol kaca , silahkan kalian berunding. Saya permisi."

Seketika kelas hening. What? Mengambil air laut? Ini dosen memang gila. Ampun dah ini dosen, plis ya jurusan eunhyuk adalah jurusan musik bukan jurusan ipa, atau apalah itu, jika ingin membuat tangga nada dengan botol yang diisi dengan air kenapa tidak menggunakan air biasa saja? Kenapa harus air laut... heol

"memang kebetulan sekali kita akan berlibur ke mokpo."

"tugasnya tak sulit, ayolah semangat."

"tapi itu dosen memang kurang kerjaan."

"ayo pulang... bukankah kita akan disana selama sebulan? Prepare~ cus."

Eunhyuk, yesung, kibum, kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas yang ricuh akibat tugas dosen seaneh sekampus. Ya terima nasib sajalah.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Prepare telah selesai dari semalam, oke waktunya berangkat menuju mokpo, begitulah pikir eunhyuk. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak berangkat-berangkat. Ada apa gerangan? Oke salahkan yesung yang sibuk mencari tempat untuk kura-kuranya tercinta. Kibum hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya yang lumayan besar itu ups abaikan yang ini, melihat temannya yang terlalu sayang dengan kura-kura peliharaannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi penumpang kereta api express menuju mokpo.

"yesung hyung... kau tak ingin menjadikan kibum kekasihmu?"

"kibum? Tidak."

"kenapa? kau masih menunggunya hyung?"

"sstt.. diamlah kyu, aku mau tidur.. perjalanan masih jauh."

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan jawaban hyung yg beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Maklumlah kyuhyun, kibum adalah anak pintar yang harusnya masih awal masuk kuliah sudah semester 6. Sedangkan eunhyuk? Tak usah di tanya ahahaha... dia seumuran dengan yesung. tenang saja, disini yesung tidak kujadikan tua hahaha.

"hyuk.. kau tak ingin menjadikan kyuhyun kekasihmu?"

"hahaha... kenapa tak kau saja dengan yesung. kau tau kan aku masih menunggu dia kembali."

"ya ya ya aku tau, aku dengan yesung?"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tidak jelas melihat sahabatnya ini malu-malu kucing. Baklah, karena perjalanan masih jauh eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidur disusul dengan kibum.

2 jam kemudian akhirnya kyuhyun, yesung, eunhyuk, dan kibum telah sampai di mokpo. Mereka disana telah dijemput oleh penjaga vila yang akan ditempati oleh mereka. Vila itu vila milik kyuhyun. Perjalan menuju vila lumayan lama karena tempatnya sedikit jauh dari perkotaan mokpo hingga eunhyuk tertidur lagi. Dasar kebo -_-

"hoi nyuk, sudah sampai. Mau tidur sampai kapan. Cepat turun." Seketika eunhyuk terbangun dengan terhuyung-huyung dan turun dari mobil. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, khas orang-orang bangun tidur.

"tuan muda, silahkan menikmati liburannya. Semua yang anda perintahkan sudah saya siapkan semua. Oh iya nona-nona di belakang vila ini ada pantainya. Dipinggir pantai ada gazebo untuk bersantai, tapi di pantai banyak batu karang berhati-hatilah jika bermain. Saya pamit."

Setelah penjaga vila undur diri. Masing-masing menempati kamar yang disediakan. Ada 4 kamar 2 dibawah dan 2 di atas. Para wanita memilih diatas dan sisanya yah mau tak mau para laki-laki di bawah. Sekarang mereka tengah bersantai-santai di ruang tengah lantai dua. Terdapat balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah.

"buka saja pintu balkonnya, biar udaranya masuk."

Eunhyuk menuruti perkataan kyuhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dan menikmati pemandangan. Matanya menulusuri daerah pantai dan seketika eunhyuk memicingkan matanya, ia melihat seorang pria duduk diatas baru karanng.

'itu orang mau menghitamkan kulitnya atau bagaimana. Siang ini sangat panas' batin eunhyuk. Tapi eunhyuk masa bodoh, ia masuk kembali karena merasa sang perut minta diisi.

"aku lapar? Apa kalian mau makan? Biar aku masakkan."

Eunhyuk mengelus-elus perutnya sambil melihat teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"pesan saja hyuk. Beristirahatlah dulu." Ucap kyuhyun dan diiyakan oleh yesung dan kibum. Akhirnya mau tak mau eunhyuk pun harus menuruti teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memakan masakannya tapi berhubung yang lain ingin tak mau, yasudah. Toh dia tidak ruugi yang membayar kan kyuhyun. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, eunhyuk kembali ke balkon menikmati udara disiang hari yang panas. Ia masih memperhatikan orang yg duduk di batu karang.

"kibummie kemarilah."

"ada apa hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah orang yang masih setia duduk diatas batu karang. Kibum memicingkan mata. Sebenarnya kibum berpikir apa yang salah dengan orang yang ditunjuk dengan eunhyuk. Seakan mengerti kibum, eunhyukpun akhirnya membuka suara.

"coba tebak kibum-ah, pria itu tampan atau tidak?"

Kibum seketika sweatdrop -_- dia kira apa ternyata membicarakan tampan atau tidak. Kibum berpikir sejenak dan melihat orang yg ditunjuk tadi. Jika diliat dari postur tubuhnya yg tegap dan kulit putiihnya dan lengan yang berotot, mungkin saja orang itu tampan. Ya tampan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang dialakukan orang itu disiang bolong begini dengan duduk diatas batu karang.

"mungkin tampan hyuk jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya."

Eunhyuk menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju. Ia kembali melihat kearah namja yang duduk diatas batu karang, what? Kemana perginya namja itu. Eunhyuk bingung, tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yg berjalan disekitar pantai.

"hyuk makanan sudah datang, ayo makan."

Tidak mau memikirkan namja yang tiba-tiba menghilang eunhyukpun akhirnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan makan.

"aah... kenyangnya~~ aku kemar ya istirahat dulu. Pai semuanya."

Yesung menatap eunhyuk dengan pandangan 'anak ini benar-benar kebo' ya begitulah. Padahal ini sudah hampir sore. Kyuhyun yang melihat yesung menahan tawa, wajah yesung benar-benar terlihat lucu. Apa salahnya tidur sore? Setidaknya bisa melepas lelah karena perjalan jauh.

Pletak!

Sebuah lemparan tepat pada sasaran. Yesung melempat botol airminum kekepala kyuhyun dan itu sukses mengenai kepalanya. Yesung menyadari sedari tadi kyuhyun menahan tawanya.

"yak hyung appo tau."

"rasakan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar peka jika ditertawakan. Tapi seketika raut muka kyuhyun berubah melihat wajah sahabatnya murung.

"kau merindukannya hyung?"

"hhh... ini sudah hampir 3tahun dia menghilang tiba-tiba sama seperti donghae yang menghilang tiba-tiba."

"dia dan donghae kan sepupu hyung."

"lalu apa hubunganya dengan menghilang tiba-tiba cho? Kepintaranmu kadang kelewat batas."

"aish hyung tidak mengerti maksudku. Begini hyung, aish bagaimana menjelaskan kepadamu. Kepala besarmu itu isinya apa sih sampai-sampai begini saja tidak mengerti."

Dengan senang hati yesung melayangkan jitakan sayang ke kyuhyun, enak saja kepala besar. Kepalanya itu normal hanya saja sedikit besar dari orang lain. Ups apa bedanya, anggap saja yang dikatakan kyuhyun itu bahasa kasarnya.

"hyung nanti malam mau ikut jalan-jalan di pantai?"

"kenapa malam kyu? Kenapa tidak sekarang waktu matahari tenggelam?"

"disini pemandangannya indah dimalam hari."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Tinggal beberapa jam saja sudah malam, lebih baik ia membersihkan diri dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Yesung, kyuhyun, kibum, dan eunhyuk berjalan dipinggir pantai. Selesai makan malam mereka langsung berjalan kepantai. Eunhyuk menuju batu karang yang ditempati namja gila, menurut eunhyuk. Dia menceritakan kepada yesung dan kyuhyun. Memang aneh sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kibum, kyuhyun dan yesung menyusul eunhyul. Berdiri diatas batu karang (ini ceritanya batu karang yang datar ituloh. Reader bisa bayangin kan?)

"aku tadi melihatnya disini. Duduk disini. Apa yg dia laku... ahh. Yak!"

Seketika semuanya melihat kearah eunhyuk. Bum,kyu,ye kaget melihat eunhyuk yang berteriak dan dengan baju yang sedikit basah.

"bukan kami" yesung dan kyuhyun berbicara serempak melihat raut kemarahan eunhyuk yang mulai muncul. Eunhyukpun menoleh kearah kibum, dan kibum hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bukan kibum bukan pelaku yang membuat eunhyuk basah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keempatnya, ada seseorang yang berada di balik batu karang yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tertawa melihat keadaan eunhyuk yang sedikit basah.

Siapa dia?

TBC

* * *

yang mau baca monggo... yang mau reveiw juga silahkan. saya tidak memaksa untuk mereview ini FF abal -_-v

salam manis.

sjmungil :)


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaiii saya bawa chap 2 nih.

Semoga suka ye -_-v

HaeHyuk – YeWook – Kyumin and other

GS

**Ide pasaran tapi cerita ini asli hasil karya otak nista saya ditengah-tengah ujian. TYPO dimana-mana, dll.**

**NB : ITALIC ITU MIMPI YA PARA PEMBACA YANG BAIK ^^**

**DLDR**

Happy reading...

_Sepasang kekasih berjalan beriiring dipinggir jalan saling bergandengan menikmati angin sore. Terlihat dari wajah merekayang begitu bahagia. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Mendudukkan diri dibangku taman berwarna putih. Sang yeoja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja, memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh kulitnya._

"_hae~ jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."_

"_aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Donghae, namja yang dipanggil hae oleh eunhyuk mengusap kepala eunhyuk dengan menggenggam tangan donghae dengan erat, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Firasat eunhyuk mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi._

"_hyukkie~ aku haus, aku beli minuman dulu. Kau minum apa?"_

_Seketika genggaman eunhyuk semakin mengerat. Ia menatap donghae._

"_tidak hae, jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi."_

"_hei kau kenapa sayang? Aku hanya akan membeli minuman, tunggulah disini. Aku hanya sebentar."_

_Dengan tidak rela eunhyuk membiarkan donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan donghae membeli minuman. Eunhyuk menatap punggung donghae yang semakin menjauh._

_30 menit..._

_1 jam..._

_Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sudah 1 jam donghae belum juga kembali. Ia ingin menyusul donghae tapi ia tak tau donghae membeli minuman dimana. Eunhyuk berdoa dalam hati supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seketika matanya menyipit, melihat seseorang dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh, seorang namja tengah diseret oleh orang-orang berbada besar, wajah namja itu babak belur tapi eunhyuk mengenali siapa namja yang diseret orang-orang berbada besar itu._

"_DONGHAE!"_

_Eunhyuk berteriak membuat orang-orang berbadan besar menoleh kearah eunhyuk. Sedikit takut tapi ia harus menolong donghae, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat kekasihnya tersiksa. Eunhyuk berlari mendekati donghae yang dipaksa masuk mobil van berwarna hitam, eunhyuk berlali sekencang-kencangnya sambil terus mengingat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya hingga ia diseret seperti itu, seingat eunhyuk donghae tak berurusan dengan siapapun maupun mempunyai hutang dengan siapapun._

"_DONGHAE! YA.. BERHENTI... KUMOHON JANGAN BAWA KEKASIHKU.."_

_Eunhyuk tetap mengejar van tersebut hingga ia terjerembab jatuh ketanah. Ia menangis, ia harus menolong kekasihnya. Sedangkan didalam van donghae berusaha keras melawa orang-orang berbadan besar dan kekar tersebut._

"_lepaskan aku! Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan kalian. HYUKKIE! TOLONG AKU! YAK KAU! HYUKKIE..."_

_Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya dan melanjutkan mengejar van yang telah jauh. Ia meneriakkan nama donghae berkali-kali sambil memaki-maki tak jelas._

"DONGHAE! Hahhh.. hahhh..." eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meremas dada kirinya. Mimpi ini lagi. Semenjak kejadian hilangnya donghae, hampir setiap hari ia bermimpi hal yang sama. Eunhyuk termenung kemudian menangis dalam diam. Ia merindukan kekasihnya, sangat merindukannya, hingga merasakan sesak didadanya.

"aku yakin, donghae dalam keadaan tidak baik." Gumam eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih jaketnya, keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

"RYEOWOOK!"

Langkah eunhyuk berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari kamar yesung. apa yesung juga bermimpi hal yang sama? Tidak mungkin. Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar yesung dan masuk.

"kau tak apa?"

"aku... ryeowook, maksudku aku bermimpi ryeowook berteriak meminta tolong."

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan yesung, ia kira yesung telah melupakan ryeowook, mengingat yesung begitu perhatian dengan kibum. Ternyata yesung sama dengannya.

"aku juga bermimpi hal itu yesung-ah tapi donghae yang berteriak meminta tolong, ia dibawa oleh orang-orang berbadan besar dan kekar. Oh iya, tidurlah kembali. Ini masih pukul 2 pagi."

"kau mau kemana?"

"kepantai. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku."

"aku ikut."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Eunhyuk dan yesung berjalan beriringan di tepi pantai, menuju tempat yang tidak terdapat batu karang. Yesung berniat melepas kura-kura peliharaannya, kura-kura hadiah ulangtahunnya dari ryeowook. Ia tak mau memelihara lagi, bukan karna ia tak mampu membeli makan untuk kura-kuranya tapi karena orang yang memberi kura-kuranya.

"JANGAN!"

Yesung seketika menghentikan aksi mari melepas kura-kura. Ia menoleh kearah eunhyuk.

"aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"lalu siapa?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia benar-benar tidak tau. Tapi seketika itu eunhyuk membulatkan matanya sambil menarik-narik jaket yesung dan menunjuk kearah dua orang manusia yang tengah berenang di laut pada dini hari, begitulah yang ada dipikiran eunhyuk. Yesung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk eunhyuk, ia sama terkejutnya dengan eunhyuk, tapi dua orang manusia itu berenang menjauh.

"kira-kira apa yang mereka perdebatkan?"

"mereka gila."

"dua orang yeoja berenang di pantai saat dini hari."

"mereka benar-benar gila."

"ayo kembali, kurasa aku tak jadi melepas kura-kura ini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tanda ia setuju. Ia merasa semakin hari semakin seperti orang gila jika seperti ini. Lebih baik ia tidur lagi dan bermimpi menyelamatkan donghae, mungkin saja jika ia bermimpi seperti itu donghae akan kembali. Entahlah.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Bersantai di gazebo sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam hal yang mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagi eunhyuk dan yesung. mereka berdua tidak menganggap hal ini menyenangkan. Kejadian dini hari masih membuat otak mereka berpikir lebih keras.

"seharian penuh kalian seperti mayat hidup, ada apa dengan kalian?"

"kurasa kita harus berhati-hati, akhir-akhir ini marak kasus penculikan dikaum mahasiswa."

Ucapan kibum membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya dan menganggukkan kepala. Memang akhir-akhir ini banyak yang melapor kepihak kepolisian dengan kasus orang hilang, dan rata-rata para remaja. Ngomong-ngomong soal tugas dari dosen cantik nan aneh,ereka telah mengumpulkan tujuh botol dengan berisi air laut.

"kita bereskan semua dan kembali ke villa." Suara eunhyuk terdengar datar tapi syarat akan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Mata eunhyuk tak lepas memandangi orang-orang berbadan kekar yang menyusuri daerah pantai.

"ada apa hyukkie?"

"kumohon, kali ini dengarkan aku. Ayo segera kembali. Jangan sampai terlihat mereka. Kumohon~"

Ini sudah diluar dugaan kyuhyun, eunhyuk begitu aneh hari ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih baik menuruti kata eunhyuk daripada ia mengamuk. Jika eunhyuk mengamuk habislah riwayatnya mengingat ia belum memiliki kekasih. Setelah masuk di dalam villa eunhyuk menutup dan mengunci seluruh pintu dan kunci.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri disebelah kibum dan memeluk lengannya erat. Kibum menatap eunhyuk tak mengerti. Hari ini benar-benar aneh.

"mereka..."

Seketika hening, semuanya fokus kepada eunhyuk. Seakan eunhyuk sumber informasi yang selama ini mereka cari dan mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"dalam mimpiku... mereka yang menculik donghae. Aku mengingat betul wajah-wajah itu."

"jangan bercanda nyuk."

"aku tidak bercanda kyu. Jika aku bercanda aku tak mungkin menyuruh kalian untuk segera pergi dari gazebo."

"kalian tenanglah. Bagaimana jika kita menyuruh siwon untuk menyelidiki mereka?"

"siwon si kuda itu? Ide bagus hyung."

"bagaimana caranya jika kita menyuruh siwon tanpa memberinya petunjuk sedikitpun?"

"ah, kibum benar. Aku dan kyuhyun akan keluar dan mencari petunjuk. Mungkin nomor plat mobil bisa dijadikan sedikit petunjuk dan kurasa mobil mereka terparkir tak jauh darisini."

"uwow... pintar juga kau hyung. Kepalamu yang besar itu tak sia-sia jika besar hahaha."

"Kalian disini saja. Jangan bukakan pintu dari siapapun. Arra?"

Akhirnya yesung dan kyuhyun bergegas keluar mencari apapun untuk dijadikan petunjuk. Eunhyuk berharap mereka benar-benar yang menculik donghae. Ia bergantung pada orang-orang berbadan besar itu, ia sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan donghae.

-3-3-3-3-3-

"jangan naik kepermukaan. Kurasa mereka menyadari keberadaan kita."

"ne hyung."

"tapi..."

"kumohon... jangan sampai kita tertangkap lagi. Bersabarlah, kita akan menemukan ramuannya. Sehingga kita dapat kembali."

"berapa lama lagi? Katakan padaku hiks? kau tak tau perasaanku ketika melihat kekasihku diatas sana. Disana ada kekasihku."

"aku mengerti, tapi kita tak dapat kepermukaan. Mereka menyusuri daerah pantai. Bersembunyilah disini dulu.

Kumohon.~"

" benar~ turuti dulu perkataanya."

TEBESEH...

* * *

yuhuuu... chap 2 udah update nih hahha..

entah kenapa kepengen pengen update kilat hahha.

oh iya ada yang tanya sungmin oppa dan donghae oppa duyung? haha perlu di jawab? tunggu aja kelanjutannya.

ada juga yang tanya "itu yang buat basah baju eunhyuk pasti namja yang tadi di batu karang yaa thor?" jawabnnya iya tapi, kurasa kalian bisa menebak. wkwkwk

jujur aku blm pernah baca ff dengan cast lain yang juga nyeritain tentang duyung. maklumlah ide pasaran -_- tapi jujur ini hasil dari kerja keras otak saya sendiri buat ini ff sampai otak saya gosong.

okay.. seeyou di next chapt.

mungil ^^


	3. Chapter 3

MERMAID?

HaeHyuk – YeWook – Kyumin and other

GS

**Ide pasaran tapi cerita ini asli hasil karya otak nista saya ditengah-tengah ujian. TYPO dimana-mana, dll.**

**DLDR**

chapter 3

HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

Beberapa orang berbadan kekar dan besar menyusuri daerah pantai sekitar mokpo. Entah apa yg mereka cari. Mereka tak bisa menaiki kapal karena banyaknya batu karang sehingga akses menggunakan kapal boatpun susah.

"yak! Cari yang benar bodoh!"

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan lantangnya berteriak memarahi orang-orang berbadan besar tersebut. Wajah cantiknya tak menunjukkan keramahan sama sekali, benar-benar mengerikan. Mengomel tak jelas terhadap orang-orang tersebut. Padahal, apa yang dilakukan orang-orang berbadan besar tersebut sesuai dengan perintahnya.

"hah sialan! Kemana kaburnya mereka. Susah sekali ditemukan."

Yeoja cantik itu bergumam sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia benar-benar pusing. Banyak sekali yang kabur akhir-akhir ini. Bisnis yang ia jalani bisa-bisa bangkrut. Andai saja semuanya mudah, andai. Tapi tak semudah andai rupanya. Andai tak mau menjadi mudah dan mudah tak mau dengan andai/? Oke saya bingung sendiri ngetiknya -_-v bunyi pada ponsel yeoja cantik ini membuyarkan lamunan berandai-andainya.

"Aku belum menemukannya. Disini sulit sekali appa, banyak batu karang."

"..."

"apa appa gila? Polisi akan menngetahuinya appa. Ish jangan gegabah appa."

"..."

"baiklah aku mengerti."

Yeoja cantik itu mematikan sambungan line telponnya dengan sang ayah tercinta dan kemudian ia mengotak-atik ponselnya dan tadaaa ia tak melewatkan momen pemandangan indah jadinya ia selca terlebih dulu dan mempostnya di instagram sebelum melanjutkan pencariannya, oke abaikan ini. Sebenarnya yeoja cantik hanya berteriak-teriak saja sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tak mencari.

Mata sang yeoja cantik berbinar tatkala menemukan gazebo yang tak jauh darinya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gazebo dan duduk dengan tenang menikmati angin semilir. Merasa diawasi ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, tapi nihil tak ada seorangpun. Aneh batinnya, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya. Hmm entahlah.

-3-3-3-3-

Berenang kesana kemari mungkin menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Mereka tak dapat berenang bebas. Banyak orang-orang bertubuh besar menangkap mereka dan menjual mereka secara ilegal, ya jika mereka budak seks mungkin maklumlah tak asing di dengar, tapi ini apa? Mereka adalah makhluk hasil eksperimen orang yang haus akan pujian, kekuasaan, dll, termasuk money. Mereka diculik dengan tidak elitnya, disekap dengan ditidak sadarkan, dan bangun-bangun mereka sudah menjadi makhluk ya... seperti macam setengah ikan setengah manusia.

"apa kita akan berenang jauh lagi unnie? Aku lelah. Aku ingin disini saja."

"kita tak mungkin terus bersembunyi berdiam diri disini taeminie, jika kita tidak bergerak kita tidak akan kembali kewujud semula."

"minie tau unnie... tapi jangan sekarang. Apa kita tak bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia dengan mengeringkan badan seperti yang tipi tipi itu unnie?"

"hahaha kau aneh-aneh sekali chagi, itu hanya ditv. Nyatanya oppa pernah mencoba dan tak berhasil."

"tentu saja tak berhasil, oppa hanya duduk di batu karang tanpa mengeringkan badan. Oppa juga bermain air dengan yeoja yang berdiri diatas batu karang."

"dia..."

"HYUNG! NUNA! Mereka telah pergi."

Teriakan maut dari namja tampan yang datang menghampiri 1namja dan 3 yeoja. Wajahnya tampak berser-seri mengingat ada kabar gembira. Ia baru saja kembali dari kegiatan mengamati orang-orang dengan wajah garang.

"mereka telah pergi dan kupastikan mereka tak akan kembali tapi kita tak bisa kemana-mana sekarang, kita hanya aman disini. Mereka menyebar diseluruh pantai yang ada dikorea. zhoumi hyung belum kembali?"

Hanya gelengan yang namja tampan ini dapat dari 4 orang yang ia ajak bicara. Hembusan nafas kasarpun terdengar. Mereka telah lelah, mereka telah berusaha tapi sampai saat ini belum juga ada hasilnya.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Mondar-mandir yang hanya bisa dilakukan dosen aneh nan cantik ini hingga teman yang duduk didepannya jengah sendiri melihatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan dosen kesayangan kyuhyun ini? Eh bukan ding. 5bulan menjadi dosen di universitas eunhyuk mana mungkin bisa menjadi kesayangan mahasiswa-mahasiswi disana mengingat ia selalu memberi tugas aneh.

"yak teuki-ah bisakah kau berhenti? Aku pusing melihatmu."

"ya kim heechul?"

Orang yang bernama kim heechul ini mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Temannya ini benar-benar. Heechul tau betul temannya ini sangatlah cemas, mengingat suaminya belum juga pulang dan juga kesehatan leeteuk yang belum sembuh total setelah mengalami kecelakaan 3 bulan lalu yang mengakibatkan ia amnesia. Ia memang tak melupakan suaminya, tapi ia melupakan masa sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan tersebut, melupakan sepupu yang harus ia jaga.

"apa ingatanmu kembali?"

"ingatan apa maksudmu chulie-ah?"

"ah bukan apa-apa."

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kunci satu-satunya untuk menemukan sepupu leeteuk yaitu leeteuk sendiri. 3 tahun menghilang bersama dengan sepupunya dan baru ditemukan 7 bulan yang lalu dengan keadaan mengenaskan di pinggir pantai daerah busan, setelah itu mengalami kecelakaan saat ia mencari adik sepupunya dan mengalami amnesia. Heechul sendiri telah menyuruh sang kekasih yang notabene adalah detektif untuk mencari adik sepupu leeteuk tapi sampai sekarang belum membuahkan hasil.

"istirahatlah teukie, sebentar lagi suamimu pulang dan aku harus kembali kerumah. Hangeng mungkin sudah menjemput."

"ne~ pulanglah chulie-ah, terima kasih hari ini mau menemaniku."

Heechul menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar rumah mewah leeteuk. Didepan, sang kekasih chinanya telah menunggu.

"kenapa wajahmu kusut chulie sayang?"

"apa kau menemukan petunjuk?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan hangeng, heechul malah bertanya balik. Hangeng sendiri bingung mau menjawab. Sangat sulit sekali menemukan orang hilang tanpa pentunjuk sedikitpun, mengetahui ciri-ciri adik sepupu leeteuk saja tidak. Maklumlah, heechul baru dekat dengan leeteuk setelah ia menemukan leeteuk dipinggir pantai, jadi iapun tak tau apa-apa.

"sayang... sangat sulit menemukan seseorang dengan tanpa petunjuk sama sekali. kumohon mengertilah. Aku dan siwon sedang berusaha, kasus kami yang harus kami selidiki semakin banyak mengingat banyak penculikan sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong soal aku dan siwon..."

"apa? Kalian pacaran? Tidak mungkin!"

"yak! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku belum selesai bicara."

"bukankah hubungan sesama jenis sedang trend saat ini? Jujur saja, aku tak apa."

"ini bukan hubungan sesama jenis, jika memang aku penyuka sesama jenis aku akan pilih-pilih chulie, aku tak mau dengan siwon, aku lebih suka tipe-tipe namja cantik. Lagipula aku sudah memilikimu untuk apa aku melenceng, yang benar sana. Pasokan namja lama-lama habis jika seperti itu semua."

"tapi aku suka melihatnya hannie~ apalagi pasangan kyumin di superjunior. Mereka manis."

Hangeng memutar matanya malas, kekasihnya mulai lagi. Heechul memang penggemar super junior, sebenarnya tak masalah, tapi hangeng bosen mendengar ocehan heechul. Semakin hari heechul semakin cerewet menurut hangeng.

"chulie dengarkan aku. Aku dan siwon mendapat tugas baru. Baru saja siwon menelponku jika kita mendapat tugas baru untuk menyelidiki hal aneh yang terjadi. Mungkin dari situ kita bisa menemukan adik sepupu leeteuk."

Heechul yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang super junior tiba-tiba diam mendengar kata adik sepupu yang keluar dari mulut hangeng. Dengan mata berbinar heechul memeluk hangeng dan melonjak-lonjak girang macam anak kecil yang akan dibelikan mainan baru oleh ayahnya, tapi itulah heechul.

-3-3-3-3-3-

"siwon dapat membantu kita. mudah-mudahan apa yang ada dipikiranku salah."

"memang apa yang ada dipikiran kepala besarmu hyung?"

"yak! Jangan mulai cho!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat hyungnya ini mulai sebal dengannya, dasar kyuhyun sukanya memang usil. Kyuhyun dan yesung berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka incar, yaitu nomor plat mobil dari orang-orang yang mereka curigai dan menelpon siwon untuk menyelidikinya, untung saja siwon mau diajak kerja sama.

"apa eunhyuk berulah?"

"ti..."

"apa maksudmu eunhyuk berulah yesung-ah?"

Yesung segera menghindar dari lemparan eunhyuk yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Mau jadi seberapa kepalanya jika terkena lempara eunhyuk. Kepalanya sudah besar. Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di sebelah kyuhyun dan menatap yesung tajam. Yesung rasa eunhyuk tidak dalam mood baik. Lebih baik dia diam daripada dilepmar sandal lagi oleh eunhyuk.

"ini sudah malam kalian istirahatlah."

.

..

...

TBC

* * *

cha~ segini aja dulu chap 3 kkk~ ntah kenapa tiba-tiba otak saya berhenti disitu.

yang nebak para duyung itu hasil eksperimen, hasil percobaan itu emang bener, tapi saya rahasiain siapa yang buat eksperimen sperti itu hahahaha.

terimakasih banyak ya yang udah mau review. saya gak bisa bales -_- bukannya saya sombong tapi emang saya gak bisa bles. ini mata udah pengen nutup aja.

oke segitu aja dari mungil. yang udah baca makasih dan yang mau review saya sangat berterimakasih. saya juga gak maksa kalian bagi yang baca buat revieww. kan DLDR.

MUNGIL :)


	4. Chapter 4

MERMAID?

HaeHyuk – YeWook – Kyumin and other

GS

**Ide pasaran tapi cerita ini asli hasil karya otak nista saya. TYPO dimana-mana, dll.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 4**

HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, jika pada orang hal yang akan dilakukan adalah tidur,tapi tidak dengan yeoja bernama eunhyuk. Ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali, maklumlah insomnia. Ia benar-benar tak dapat memejamkan matanya, hingga berakhirlah ia disini, berdiri diatas batu karang.

"LEE DONGHAE... AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

Eunhyuk berteriak sekereas-kerasnya ke arah laut. Meluapkan emosinya, meluapkan rindu yang terpendam. Air mata yang sedari tadi hanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi pipi mulusnya. Tak ada isakan hanya air mata yang terus mengalir.

SPLASH

Kejadian yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, eunhyuk lagi-lagi basah. Mungkin eunhyuk itu terkena air cipratan ombak yang menabrak batu karang sehingga terjadi cipratan, tapi jika dilihat keadaannya, ombak tidak sedang besar, malah terlihat tenang. Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menutupi daerah dadanya, jelas saja. Ia hanya memakai pakaian tipi dan terkena air cipratan, sehingga terlihat jelas cetakan bra yang menanpung/? Buah dada besar yang menjadi mainan favorit donghae, apa ini -_- abaikan abaikan.

"kau merindukan donghae?"

Baru saja eunhyuk akan melangkah kembali menuju villa ada suara yang mengejutkannya, eunhyuk mematung ditempatnya. Ia tak berani membalikkan badan. Mungkin saja hantu, mengingat ia hanya sendiri ditempat itu.

"berbaliklah, aku ini temanmu bodoh!"

Dengan takut-takut eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dengan mata yang terpejam, tapi ia hafal betul suara siapa itu atau jangan-jangan itu hantu yang menyerupai. Tidak mungkin.

"yak! Buka matamu!"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan tapi seketika itu melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat. Apa ini hanya bayangannya saja? Atau... atau atau yang lain. Eunhyuk mencoba mendekati, duduk di pinggir batu karang sambil mencelupkan/? Kakinya di air laut. Lumayan dalam juga lautnya.

"r-ryeowook?"

"iya ini aku eunhyuk-ah"

Ryeowook mendekati eunhyuk, eunhyuk mencoba meraba wajah ryeowook. Ini asli manusia, ya ini ryeowook asli lah dikira emang apaan -_- eunhyuk mah ada-ada aja.

"maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu duduk disitu."

"eh? Hiks aniyo wookie, aku senang bisa melihatmu. Aku merindukan teman lamaku dan kau hiks dan kau terlihat semakin cantik dan berisi."

"-_- yak! Ini efek pengaruh aku menjadi duyung."

Yang tadinya eunhyuk menangis seketika diam. Duyung? Ryeowook duyung? Jadi duyung itu ada? Dan itu ryeowook? Oh tuhan ingin rasanya eunhyuk menyeburkan diri ke laut tapi ia ingat ia tidak bisa berenang jadi ia putuskan untuk kaget saja.

"jangan pasang muka jelekmu itu. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Ryeowook menatapnya penuh harap dan menggenggam tangan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan ryeowook. Ya, ia memang harus mendengar cerita ryeowook dan akhirnyapun ia mengangguk.

"aku dan donghae diculik orang-orang berbadan besar yang menyusuri pantai kemarin, mereka membawaku kedaerah ilsan tapi aku tak tau persis dimana..."

"agashi.."

"hyukkie aku harus pergi, aku harus bersembunyi. Kumohon jangan katakan pada orang itu kami disini. Kumohon lindungilah kami."

Setelah mengatakan itu ryeowook masuk kedalam laut dan eunhyuk menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, siapa lagi yang dipanggil jika bukan dirinya.

"kau memanggilku?"

"tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri yeoja yang memanggilnya. Ia lihat dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Tipe-tipe rapper. Cantik, tinggi, tidak buruk.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"bertanya saja. jika aku tau jawabannya, aku akan menjawab. Jika aku tak bisa menjawab berarti aku tak tau jawabannya."

"baiklah. Jadi begini, aku mencari sepupuku. Dia cantik, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dia suka sekali memakai lipstick merah, dia kekasih dari temanku. Apa kau melihatya?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tak melihatnya. Banyak sekali orang dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan nona."

"ah iya benar. Bagaimana jika ku tambah ciri-cirinya. Dia bersama orang-orang berbadan besar dan memiliki wajah garang macam dirimu."

Eunhyuk melotot mendengar penuturan terakhir dari yeoja didepannya itu. Enak saja ia bilang wajahnya garang. Dia manis dan imut tau. Tak ada yang menyamai dirinya. Tapi tak beberapa saat kemudian eunhyuk tersadar akan kalimat yeoja itu. Sepupu yang dicari adalah orang kemarin ia awasi.

"a-aku tidak melihatnya, aku baru ke pantai hari ini."

"ah geurae... oh iya apa yang kau lakukan di batu karang tadi? Mencari duyung?"

"hah? Duyung? Plis nona... siapa namamu?"

"jiyoon. Jeon jiyoon."

"oke nona jiyoon, mana ada dijaman modern ini ada yang namanya duyung. Aneh-aneh saja."

"ada. Aku percaya itu, tapi aku tak percaya jika duyung itu 100% duyung asli. Ia hasil eksperimen manusia bagaimana? Duyung itu berasal dari orang-orang biasa, orang-orang seumuranmu yang diculik lalu mereka di masukkan kedalam tabung kaca yang berisi air entah itu air apa aku tak tau persis sehingga ia berubah menjadi duyung. Aku yakin di air itu ada eksperimen sihir yang sangat kuat sehingga sulit sekali membuat mereka kembali menjadi manusia. Kau percaya di jaman semodern ini masih ada ilmu sihir semacam harry potter? Tidak? Aku awalnya tidak percaya, tapi aku melihat sendiri dengan kepala mataku sendiri jika sihir itu ada."

"kau bicara apa sih?"

"aku? Aku bicara tentang keluarga besarku yang masih percaya akan ilmu sihir?! Dan mereka semua menggunakan ilmu sihir untuk hal yang bodoh hiks."

Eunhyuk sedikit kaget mendapat bentatakan dari orang didepannya. Berusaha mencerna semua perkataan yeoja yang ad didepannya. Jika keluarga besarnya menggunakan sihir, berarti yeoja yang didepannya ini... bisa sihir? Oh tidak. Eunhyuk harus lari sebelum ia kena sihir juga. Eits, seakan tau yeoja didepan eunhyuk menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.

"aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun. Percayalah padaku."

"ta-tapi..."

"kumohon~~"

Jiyoon mengeluarkan jurus puppyeyesnya dan ternyata berhasil. Eunhyukpun akhirnya luluh. Yang tadinya ia ingin melarikan diri, akhirnya tidak jadi. Hah, ia jadi ingat mata bersinar milik donghae. Yeoja bernama jiyoon ini mengeluar 2 botol dari tasnya. Botol kaca berisi air berwarna biru dan ungu ia memberikannya kepada eunhyuk.

"ini apa?"

"ini yang biru bawalah kepada kim heechul dan ini cairan yang ungu ini jika kau bertemu dengan putri duyung. Selamatkan mereka, minumkan kepada duyung itu sedikit saja dan Ia akan menjadi manusia, tapi hanya bertahan satu hari saja. Bawa mereka kepada kim heechul, hanya dia yang tau mantra sihir itu bisa dipatahkan dan kembali kewujud manusia lagi. Kumohon bantu aku. Aku tidak bisa sendirian menyelamatkan mereka."

"kenapa aku?"

"aku melihat keberanian dari pancaran matamu."

Eunhyuk memandangi dua botol yang diberikan jiyoon untuknya. Haruskah ia membantu? kim heechul saja ia tidak kenal. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan dalam waktu sehari? Ia ingin membantu ryeowook sangat ingin, tapi... yesung? benar. Ada yesung, kibum, dan kyuhyun, sahabat-sahabatnya pasti akan membantu terutama yesung.

"aku akan usahakan."

"terimakasih~ jika kau bertemu kim heechul, bawa dia menemuiku. Aku tinggal didaerah ilsan dekat pantai. Matahari akan segera terbit aku harus pergi."

Jiyoon meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih termenung memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah laut untuk mengetahui masih adakah ryeowook disana? Tapi nihil tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun. Dengan langkah gontai eunhyukpun kembali kevilla.

"darimana hyukkie?"

"kibum? Kau sudah bangun? Aku dari pantai. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"membuat sarapan. Mandilah, setelah itu bangunkan kyuhyun dan yesung lalu kita sarapan."

Masih dengan langkah gontai eunhyuk menuju kamarnya. Benar kata kibum, mandi! mungkin ia bisa mendinginkan pikirannya.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-

KRRIIINNGGG...

Bunyi alarm di kamar milik kim heechul memekakan telinga. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengangkat di udara dengan mengepal lalu melakukan gerakan seperti melempar dan seketika jam alarm itu terhempas ke tembok.

"berisik."

-_- sebenarnya disini yang salah siapa? Heechul atau alarm tak berdosa itu? Siapa yang memasang alarm pada jam 6 pagi jika bukan dia sendiri. Alih-alih bangun, ia malah meneruskan tidurnya. Kenapa di ff ini semuanya kebo, suka tidur -_- di chap 1 eunhyuk yang kebo, di chap ini heechul, ckck.

Tok tok tok

"aish siapa sih yang mengganggu tidur cantikku?"

Heechul bangun dari tidurnya dengan sempoyongan, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan sosok cantik leeteuk. Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini leeteuk keapartemennya. Sebenarnya, heechul ingin menyembuhkan ingatan leeteuk dengan sihirnya, tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko karena ia sadar, leeteuk pernah terkena sihir.

"kau merusak alarmmu lagi chulie? Ish kau ini, jika memang tak mau dibangunkan alarm tak usah membeli alarm."

"ya ya ya -_- katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya? Apa maumu nyoyam kim~"

"begini chulie, kau kan bisa melakukan sihir. Bisakah kau mengajariku sihir itu dan mengajariku bisa berpindah tempat tanpa harus naik kendaraan?"

"what? Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk hal seperti ini? Kenapa kau tak menggunakan pintu kemana saja milik doraemon? Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu. Sihirku disini hanya sementara teuki dan jika tugasku sudah selesai sihirku akan ditarik dan aku akan menjadi manusia biasa, hangeng saja tak tau aku bisa sihir. Sihirku hanya bisa menyegel dan melenyapkan sihir hitam."

Sedikit berbohong tak apa kan demi kebaikan? Begitulah pikir heechul. Heechul sebenarnya mempunyai ilmu sihir tingkat yang paling tinggi dan yang paling kuat. Heechul memang bukan penguasa dunia sihir, tapi ia sangat berpengaruh di dunia sihir, tapi karena suatu kesalahan heechul yaitu mencintai seorang tan hangeng, ia di beri hukuman ya yaitu tadi melenyapkan sihir hitam di dunia manusia. Jika sudah lenyap maka kekuatan sihir heechul juga lenyap. Sihir hitam didunia manusia hanya dimiliki oleh manusia yang bekerja sama dengan penyihir-penyihir jahat. Didunia sihir memang sangat dilarang keras mencintai manusia biasa.

Sebenarnya heechul ingin dilahirkan sebagai manusia tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, yasudahlah terima saja.

-3-3-3-3-3-

Seorang yeoja cantik sedang memeluk lengan seorang namja tua disebelahnya, bergelayut manja sambil menikmati roti sarapannya.

"appa... apa kau tak ingin mengajariku sihir itu?"

"tidak untuk saat ini. Jika appa sudah puas, baru appa akan mengajarimu."

"appa pelit."

"bagaimana pencarianmu? Membuahkan hasil?"

"tidak. Polisi semakin ketat saja. Apa appa tidak ingin berhenti saja."

"tidak hyuna! Jika memang kau sudah tidak mau membantu, tak usah membantu appa!"

"benar appa! Aku sudah lelah dan muak membantumu!"

"yak! HYUNA! MAU KEMANA KAU?! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!"

Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajah laki-laki paruh baya yang di panggil 'appa' oleh hyuna, kim hyuna. Anak satu-satunya tak mau membantunya lagi. Ini dirasa akan semakin sulit, mengingat banyaknya kaum muda-mudi yang ia culik dan dijadikan uji coba sihirnya banyak yang hilang dan ada juga yang kabur. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya senang dengan hasil eksperimen sihirnya. Ia mendapat uang banyak? Tentu saja. Setelah perusahaannya bangkrut, ayah hyuna mulai menggeluti dunia sihir. Ia tak tau bahaya apa yang akan ia dapat kedepan, sang ponakanpun sebenarnya tak lelah-lelahnya mengingatkan sang paman untuk berhenti dan kembali seperti dulu, tapi sulit sekali membujuk appanya, anaknya pun juga sudah lelah dengan appanya yang tak mau mengajarinya sihir,hingga tadi kesabaran hyuna sudah dipuncaknya.

"jangan pernah melarang kim youngmin! Hahaha."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

sekian dulu chap 4~~

sudah panjang kan? sebenernya saya bingung sendiri bahan apa yang enak untuk dijadikan eksperimen tapi mengingat ini ff fantasy jadinya sihir deh -_- maaf kan saya T.T /bow 360derajat/

lagian disini kan mulai terkuak semuanya hahaha. saya gak mau terlalu banyak chapternya haha nanti batuk kan kasian. eh gak ding.

maksih buat ** .1, EvilFoodSnow2, azihaehyuk, Reezuu608, hlyjs, cho jisun, fishyjoanne, DeclaJewELF, shinshinsparkyu, dll.****  
**

segitu dulu aja. jika ada kesalahan saya minta maap yak.

yang mau baca silahkan dan yang mau mereview silahkan, saya tidak mau memaksa kalian untuk mereview ff saya ini. terimakasih smuanya :)

mungil~~


	5. Chapter 5

MERMAID?

HaeHyuk – YeWook – Kyumin and other

GS

**Ide pasaran tapi cerita ini asli hasil karya otak nista saya. TYPO dimana-mana, dll.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 5**

HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya tapi eunhyuk masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka sempurna mengingat ia harus ke pantai menemui ryeowook. Segera ia cepat-cepat melangkah ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap sarapan. Ia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan melesat ke ruang makan.

"eh? Sudah berkumpul?"

"kau saja yang kebo hyuk, ini sudah jam 8 pagi."

"eh? Nuguji?"

Mata eunhyuk menyipit memandangi orang yang duduk disebelah kyuhyun. Tampan iya, keren iya, tinggi iya, tegap iya, sempurna. Pikir eunhyuk, tapi didunia tak ada yang sempurna bukan?

"ini dia siwon. Kau lupa hyuk?"

"aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, yg kenal kan hanya kau dan kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas dan mendudukkan diri disebelah kibum. Mengambil makan dan menikmati makannya tanpa peduli yang lain menatapnya dengan heran dan dalam waktu 10 menit eunhyuk telah menyudahi makannya.

"kau mau kemana hyukkie?"

"ke... pantai."

"siwon ada yang disampaikan dari hasil ia menyelediki kemaren hyuk."

"oh.. okay, aku tunggu di ruang tengah."

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, tangannya memegang botol kaca berisi air warna ungu sambil menerawang, hal apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Bagaimana cara ia memberitaukan kepada teman-temannya, bagaimana cara menemukan kim heechul dan bagaimana cara... yang lain-lain, pikirannya di buat pusing. Tanpa ia sadari kibum telah duduk disampingnya.

"hayo melamun apa?"

"eh? Tidak ada"

"ehem... bagaimana jika kita persilahkan siwon untuk berbicara."

"baiklah... jadi begini nona-nona dan tuan-tuan dari hasil penyelidikanku. Plat nomer yang kalian berikan berasal dari daerah ilsan. Aku juga sudah melacak tempat tinggal pemilik mobil, memang benar rumahnya di daerah ilsan tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apa merekalah para penculik itu, karena sulit sekali untuk melacak lebih jauh, pengamanan rumah itu sungguhlah ketat. Oh iya, pemilik mobil atas nama kim Hyuna putra dari kim youngmin yang dulu memiliki perusahaan ternama dan tiba-tiba bangkrut karena banyaknya karyawan yang korupsi dan tak ada perusahaan lain yang mau membantu."

"ilsan? Apa... dia punya sepupu bernama jeon jiyoon?"

Siwon membuka berkas-berkas yang ia bawa yang berisi seluruh data milik kim youngmin dan keluarganya dan siwon pun menganggukkan kepala. Eunhyuk menegang, jadi... gadis itu hyuna? Memang eunhyuk tidak mengenal hyuna, tapi dari cara ia menyuruh para orang-orang berwajah sangar itu menyusuri daerah pantai, bisa dipastikan yang dicari ryeowook. Segera saja ia meletakkan botol yang ia pegang dari tadi ke atas meja.

"aku mendapat botol ini dari jeon jiyoon."

Semua yang ada disana seketika kaget, jelaslah kaget -_- eunhyuk kan jarang keluar vila, bertemu dengan orang dipastikan itu sangat jarang, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat botol tersebut.

"kapan kau mendapatkannya?"

"beberapa hari lalu ketika aku ke pantai waktu dini hari, makanya jangan ngebo mulu kalian -_-"

"ya! Kenapa menyalahkan kami. Memang sudah jamnya tidur tau."

"sstt... aku belum selesai bicara kibum."

"baiklah, lanjutkan!"

Dengan kesal kibum menyuruh eunhyuk melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda, sebenarnya tertunda karena eunhyuk sendiri, jika ia tak mengatakan yesung, kyuhyun, dan kibum kebo, mungkin kibum tak akan menyahut, yang benar saja sebenarnya yang kebo itu siapa? Kibum atau eunhyuk? Oke abaikan kebo mengebo ini. Eunhyukpun melanjutkan ceritanya dari dia berteriak jika rindu donghae, bertemu dengan ryeowook yang berubah menjadi duyung dan itu suksek membuat kibum, kyuhyun, siwon, kaget terutama yesung, ia shock berat. Memang tak masuk akal, tapi dari cerita eunhyuk bisa disimpulkan bahwa ini NYATA, ingat ya... NYATA... hingga eunhyuk menceritakan ia bertemu jiyoon yang mencari sepupunya dan memberikan botol yang entah apa isinya ia tak paham, yang ia ingat hanya yang warna biru diberikan kepada kim heechul dan yang warna ungu untuk para duyung.

"jadi... apa kalian punya solusi?"

Semuanya hening, entah pikiran mereka melayang kemana. Hingga akhirnya siwon membuka suara, ia akan meneruskan menyelidiki kim youngmin, ia benar-benar tertantang, menurut siwon dan ini sangat menarik.

"eunhyuk-ssi... kau tadi bilang kim heechul?"

"ya... kim heechul. Waeyo? Aku sendiri bingung sendiri mencarinya dimana. Bukankah di seoul nama kim heechul banyak?"

"memang eunhyuk-ssi, nanti akan kucarikan data tentang orang di seluruh seoul yang bernama kim heechul... tapi, aku dekat dengan orang bernama kim heechul, dia kekasih teman sepenyelidikanku. Mungkin saja dia orangnya, selama aku melakukan penyelidikan, kalian susunlah cara bagaimana membawa duyung itu ke seoul dan bertemu dengan kim heechul."

"ah iya benar, kau pintar siwon hyung. Mungkin saja ryeowook nuna tidak sendiri. Bisa saja bersama..."

"donghae..."

"ya... donghae..."

Lagi-lagi keadaan menjadi hening hanya karena nama donghae, hingga akhirnya siwon undur diri karena harus kembali ke seoul dan banyak yang harus d kerjakan.

-3-3-3-3-3

Hatchi!

Bersin yang menawan dari seorang kim heechul membuat leeteuk yang berada disampingnya menjauh. Kurasa itu tak bisa disebut menawan jika teman disebelahnya menjauh.

"kau menjijikkan."

"aish... kelepasan teukie-ah... ngomong-ngomong mereka akan menemuiku."

"siapa?"

"ah... siwon akan menemuiku."

Ada yang aneh dari jawaban heechul, dari mereka menjadi siwon. Leeteuk pun tak menyadarinya, ia malah melangkah ke dapur apartemen milik heechul, tapi dengan tidak elitnya leeteuk terspeleset dan terantuk meja makan dengan sangat keras menimbulkan leeteuk pingsan dan terluka pada bagaian kepala. Heechul yang mendengar bunyi aneh dari arah dapurpun segera berlari menghampiri leeteuk.

"teuki! Apa yang terjadi... ya ampun."

Heechul menepuk-nepuk pipi leeteuk namun nihil, leeteuk tak membuka matanya. Yaiyalah kan pingsan -_- eh tapi heechul tidak tau ding kalo teuk pingsan wks. Heechulpun menghubungi kangin, suami leeteuk.

-3-3-3-3-

Kim youngmin sedang melakukan entahlah, saya sebagai authorpun tak tau ia melakukan apa, yang pasti cahaya hitam keluar dari tangannya dan seketika air keluar didalam tabung besar yang didalamnya berisi manusia-manusia yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan seketika itu manusia itu perlahan-lahan berubah dumilai dari kaki yang berubah menjadi ekor hingga pinggulnya. Kejam sekali.

"kuharap kau segera menemukannya."

Gumam seorang yeoja yang bersembunyi melihat kejadian ini. Sebut saja jiyoon. Jiyoon hampir sering melihat ini dan jika kim youngmin lengah jiyoon mencoba membebaskan mereka. Bagaimana jiyoon mendapatkan air berwarna ungu dan biru itu? Ia mencurinya? Tentu saja, jika tidak bagaimana ia bisa membebaskan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu. Youngmin selalu meminumkan cairan warna ungu itu dan jiyoon tak pernah tau orang-orang yang meminum cairan ungu tersebut youngmin bawa kemana, setau jiyoon mereka tak pernah kembali lagi dan jiyoon yakin mereka tak sekarang, ia lagi-lagi mencuri cairan berwarna ungu tersebut, kali ini ia mengambil lebih banyak dan segera pergi sebelum ketauan.

"kau darimana jiyoon?"

"aku? Aku dari melihat appamu."

"apa dia melakukannya lagi?"

"begitulah. Minggirlah hyuna, aku harus pergi ke butik langgananku. Bantulah appamu sana, kau mengganggu perjalananku."

"aku tidak membantu apa lagi, aku sudah muak jiyoon. Aku tidak tega melihat orang-orang itu. Bantu aku keluar dari rumah ini jiyoon, kumohon... dan kita membantu membebaskan mereka, seperti kau membebaskan mereka."

"da-darimana kau tau?"

"aku tau... dan aku tak pernah memberitaukanmu kepada appa karena memang ia salah. Makanya aku tak pernah kembali membawa orang-orang yang sudah kabur atau bebas. Sekarang bawa aku pergi dari rumah ini."

Jiyoon kaget mendengar ucapan hyuna, ia tatap mata hyuna, tak ada kebohongan disana, yang ada hanya ketulusan dan kesungguhan disana. Dengan mantap jiyoon mengangguk dan membawa hyuna keluar dari rumah appanya.

"baiklah."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

nah segini dulu chapter 5, maap gabisa update kilat dikarenakan tiba-tiba ide menguap gara-gara hp saya rusak :(

thankyou buat yang udah mau review :)

oke yang mau baca silahkan dan mau review silahkan. saya tak memaksa anda-anda sekalian untuk mereview.

sjmungil.


	6. Chapter 6

MERMAID?

HaeHyuk – YeWook – Kyumin and other

GS

**Ide pasaran tapi cerita ini asli hasil karya otak nista saya. TYPO dimana-mana, dll.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 6**

HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

4 orang ditengah malam kini sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan jaket tebal yang melindungi diri mereka dari dinginnya angin malam. Melangkah ke atas batu karang, berdiri dengan melihat laut luas yang terlihat gelap. 4 orang dengan pikiran mereka yang melayang kemana-mana, membayangkan betapa gelapnya di dalam laut, dinginnya air laut, dan bagaimana rasanya bertemu ikan-ikan laut, khususnya ikan nemo :3 jika orang normal melihat mereka, mungkin yang terlitas di otak mereka adalah 4orang ini gila, untuk apa malam-malam begini berjalan-jalan dipantai? Bukankah lebih baik bergelung dengan selimut tebal? Memang baik, tapi bagi mereka itu adalah membuang-buang waktu.

"ehem permisi... tuan-tuan dan nona-nona."

Dari 4 orang ini hanya satu yang sadar akan panggilan yang ditujukan pada mereka, dia cho kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara dan seketika ia membatu. Sama persis, mata bulat, pipinya yang chubby, gigi kelincinya, terlihat imut. Persis yang ada di foto.

"lee... sungmin?"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, darimana namja itu tau namanya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan namja ini. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya mengerjap, tanda ia bingung. Sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi seorang cho. Rasanya ia benar-benar telah terhipnotis oleh gadis imut ini.

"da-darimana kau tau namaku?"

"yak cho kyuhyun, jangan menggangku sungmin!"

"donghae?"

"donghae?"

"kalian semua mundurlah, biarkan kami naik ke batu karang."

Keempat orang itu mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah dan hup hup hup 6 duyung sudah duduk di dengan manisnya di depan ke4 orang yang terbengong-bengong. Eunhyuk yang kesadarannya telah kembali dari bngongnya segera menghambur memeluk donghae, meluapkan rasa rindu yang terpendam.

"kau tak ingin memelukku yesungie? Aku merindukanmu."

Suara itu membuat yesung memeluk gadis mungil yang ia sangat amat cintai. Kyuhyun dengan kibum hanya menatap dengan kikuk, sekarang siapa yang mau mereka peluk? Tak ada kekasih mereka kan? Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan memuja, ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"ehem, para orang tua, mohon perhatiannya ya."

"yak! Apa maksudmu para orang tua minho."

"ahh perkenalkan, aku choi minho. Kekasih dari lee taemin yang sekarang berada di sampingku ini. Sedangkan yang di depan ahjussi itu namanya lee sungmin nuna, dan yang ini zhoumi hyung."

Hanya kibum yang mendengar dengan lapang dada sedangkan kyuhyun sedang mengomel tak jelas karena di katakan ahjussi oleh minho. Ingin ia jitak kepala minho tapi ia punya harga diri didepan sungmin, mau di taruh mana muka seorang cho kyuhyun, gengsi dong.

"aku kim kibum dan yang sedari tadi tak berkedip melihat seorang lee sungmin bernama cho kyuhyun, yang memeluk ehem ryeowook itu adalah yesung oppa dan makhluk jelek seperti monyet yang berada dipelukan ikan nemo itu adalah eunhyuk."

Sedikit tidak rela melihat pemandangan dari ye-wook kopel tersebut tapi ia bisa apa, cinta yesung kepada ryeowook begitu besar, mungkin ia bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari oppanya itu, choi siwon mungkin. Tak sadarkah kau kibum jika tatapan mematikan dari eunhyuk di layangkan padamu? Kibum memilih cuek.

"cho kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau tak menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia risih ditatap oleh kyuhyun dengar err napsu. Salahkan pada bahu putih mulusnya yang terekspos. Bayangkan saja ariel si mermaid itu, iya hanya memakai bra kerang dan sebagian tubuhnya adalah ekor ikan. Begitulah sungmin, tapi tidak dengan bra kerang seperti ariel ini lebih tertutup, author masih tau sopan meskipun bisa dibilang itu tidak sopan. Sungmin sadar diri langsung menutupi dadanya yang menyembul dari branya dengan kedua tangannya. Dadanya memang besar sampai-sampai namja didepannya ini tidak berkedip bahkan hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Dengan tidak sadar, kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada sungmin.

"aku tidak suka kau dilihat yang lain, hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu."

Kalimat posesif yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun membuat yang disana geleng-geleng. Begitukah orang jatuh cinta? Entahlah, mungkin saja iya.

"oke kawan-kawan waktu reuni sudah habis. Bisakah kita keplanning selanjutnya sebelum matahari terbit. Aku sudah mengantuk."

"ah benar. Kyuhyun-ssi bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"jadi... waktu itu aku bertubrukan dengan dosen aneh sekampus sehingga membuat apa yang ia bawa berhamburan kemana-mana, mulai dari buku, kertas yang entah itu apa isinya. Aku membantuya merapikan dan setelah rapi ia pergi. Tapi, aku tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah foto, foto gadis cantik dengan dibelakang foto itu tertuliskan lee sungmin. Aku ingin mengembalikannya tapi aku urungkan karena aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas..."

"oh jadi waktu itu kau terlambat gara-gara bertubrukan dengan dosen aneh itu."

"yak nuna aku belum selesai bicara... oke aku lanjutkan, aku simpan saja foto itu. Pikirku jika memang foto itu penting, dosen aneh itu akan mencariku dan menanyakan tentang foto itu tapi aku tunggu berminggu-minggu ia tak mencarinya, bukankah itu sebuah rejeki bagi cho kyuhyun?"

"s-siapa nama dosen anehmu itu kyuhyun-ssi."

"panggil saja kyuhyun, nama dosen itu.. leeteuk."

Air mata yang sedari tadi diatahan sungmin jatuh juga, sepupunya leeteuk masih hidup? Benarkah? Melarikan diri bersama-sama dan terpisah. Ia bersyukur sepupunya masih hidup.

"tapi kudengar ia sehabis kecelakaan dan terekena amnesia, ia melupakan masa lalunya."

"dari mana kau tau hyung?"

"aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang yang menjemputnya."

"sekarang giliranku..."

Sinar dimata sungmin meredup mendengar sepupunya kecelakaan, apa sepupunya masih ingat dengannya? Kyuhyun merengkuh sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sambil terisak pelan sungmin dan yang lainnya mendengar cerita dan planning eunhyuk ditambah dengan usul-usulan dengan yang lain. Lebih baik mencari dulu kim heechul lalu baru membawa donghae bertemu. Kim heechul banyak kan?

-3-3-3-3-

"_jangan kumohon... jangan.."_

"_tidak..."_

"_eonnie..pergi eonni.. cepat pergi!"_

"_SUNGMIN!"_

Leeteuk terbangun dari pingsannya, ia memijit pelipisnya dan aw sakit. Ya karena ada lukanya pantas saja sakit. Kangin sang suami yang berada disampingnya, kaget melihat istrinya. Apa istrinya sudah ingat semua?

"chagiya..."

Suara kangin membuat leeteuk menoleh ke arah suaminya. Memeluk suaminya adalah hal yang paling nyaman untuk saat ini.

"sungmin..."

"sungmin? Siapa sungmin?"

"sungmin... sepupuku... hiks dimana dia."

Gotcha~ leeteuk ingat. Kangin bersyukur, tapi ini harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu memastikan apa benar-benar ingatan leeteuk telah pulih.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, tapi pria tua yang sedari berdiri ini belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali. didepannya kini berdiri seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya dan penutup kepala yang menutupi kepala sehingga tampak hanya bibirnya saja (bisa bayangin kan?)

"aku meminta anak gadismu."

"a-apa kau gila guru? Jika kau meminta yang lain aku masih bisa memberikannya, tapi hyuna kau minta? Aku... tidak bisa."

"kau lupa dengan syarat kita youngmin-ssi? Kau akan menuruti semua apa yang aku minta."

"tapi bukan dengan putriku satu-satunya."

"hahaha... jadi kau tak mau memenuhi syarat? Kutarik semua sihirmu jika kau tidak memenuhi syarat. Pikirkan baik-baik, aku akan datang seminggu lagi. Aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusimu."

Seketika orang berjubah hitam itu menghilang, maklumlah namanya juga penyihir. Sesuka hati, apalagi pemegang penyihir hitam. Memang berbeda dengan uri heechul tapi tetap saja sama-sama mempunyai sihir yang kuat.

Akankah kim youngmin memberikan anakknya? Atau tidak?

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

lalala~ chap 6 update (/^-^)/ maap ya kalo pendek, otak saya sudah mampet sampe disitu doang.

thankyou semuanya.

yg mau review silahkan, gak juga gpp. setidaknya dengan adanya review bisa bikin otak saya gak buntu.

SJMUNGIL


	7. Chapter 7

MERMAID?

HaeHyuk – YeWook – Kyumin and other

GS

**Ide pasaran tapi cerita ini asli hasil karya otak nista saya. TYPO dimana-mana, dll.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 7**

HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"hai youngmin aku kembali lagi. Bagaimana dengan permintaanku minggu lalu?"

Ini benar-benar sudah diluar dugaan youngmin, mana mungkin ia memberikan anak kesayangannya. Hah, untung saja seminggu yang lalu hyuna meminta untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Jadi kemungkinan besar hyuna tak akan diambil oleh penyihir jahat satu ini.

"hyuna tak ada disini dan... aku tak mungkin memberikannya pdadamu!"

"APA?!"

"kumohon jangan anakku.. kumohon... kau bisa minta yang lain."

Seketika asap tebal mucul dan menghilang secara perlahan, munculah hyuna yang dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Rambut acak-acakan, lebam dimana-mana.

"lihat? Anakmu bersamaku. Hahaha..."

Youngmin sekarang benar-benar pasrah sekaranng. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. 3hari yang lalu kediamannya kedatangan seorang polisi yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus ditangkap atas kasus penculikan dan penjualan manusia, itu membuatnya pusing. Untung ia belum masuk penjara karena ia benar-benar belum terbukti karena memang bukti yang cukup kuat belum ada, ia masih bisa bernafas lega dan sekarang ia bertambang pusing karena anaknya diminta oleh penyihir ini.

"appa~"

Youngmin benar-benar tak tega melihat anaknya yang tersiksa. Ia harus memilih apa?

"tarik saja sihirku... dan bunuh aku asal jangan menyakiti putriku."

Sang penyihir terkejut dengan ucapan youngmin. Ia pikir youngmin akan memilih sihir daripada anaknya. Jadi hati youngmin belum sepenuhnya tertutup oleh kegelapan, begitulah kesimpulan si penyihir. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil seluruh sihir yang dimiliki youngmin dan...

BRAAKK!

"YA KAU BOCAH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH DIA!"

Penyihir yang dipanggil bocah itu berdiri dari jatuhnya, karena ia terhempas menabrak tembok. Kim heechul, ialah orang yang berteriak bocah tersebut. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan sengit. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan bocah penyihir tersebut.

"wow heechul noona rupanya. Apa orang itu meminta bantuanmu?"

"ia tak pernah mengenalku dan aku kesini karena memang aku ada urusan denganmu."

Heechul menyeringai dan menatap bocah penyihir tersebut dengan tajam, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu dan seketika bocah penyihir itu tangannya terikat oleh seperti tali tapi bukan terbuat dari tali melainkan sihir.

"aku mengunci sihirmu dan aku akan membawamu. Kupastikan ayahmu akan datang menemuiku."

"yak noona, kau tak bisa seperti itu."

"hannie, siwonie bawa bocah item pesek itu. Aku tak bisa dekat dekat dengannya." Siwon dan hankyung yang berada tak jauh dari heechul mengangguk dan mendekati bocah yang dipanggil item pesek oleh heechul.

0o0o0o0

PYAARRR

Semua mata menatap horror ke arah botol kaca berisi cairan biru yang tiba-tiba pecah. Bagaimana bisa tak ada yang menyentuh seketika pecah. Ini ajaib.

"wow seksi."

"ya cho kyuhyun. Tutup matamu!"

Bukannya terheran-heran dengan pecahnya botol, kyuhyun malah terheran-heran dengan sungmin yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Sungmin terlihat benar-benar cantik dan seksi mengingat sungmin memiliki tubuh yang berisi yang menggunakan baju eunhyuk yang kekecilan.

"apa kalian yakin kita akan ke seoul dan menemui heechul-ssi? Cairan kita tinggal sedikit. Tak mungkin kan jika di seoul kita menjadi duyung kembali."

"siwon baru saja membalas pesanku jika ia sedang bersama heechul, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, mungkin donghae,dll hanya bertahan 2-3hari. Itupun jika yang bersama siwon ini heechul yang kita cari."

Benar apa yang dikatakan yesung, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Tak ada waktu lagi jika keadaannya seperti ini. Perjalanan dari mokpo ke seoulpun tak membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar, jika perjalanan macet bagaimana? Meskipun mereka naik kereta tapi perjalanan ke stasiun siapa tau saja macet. Benar kan?

Ke 10 orang tersebut akhirnya berangkat menuju seoul dengan perjalanan yang tidak sebentar, setelah sampai seoul seharusnya siwon menjemput tapi apa dikata ia masih ada urusan yang lebih penting terpaksa 10 orang tersebut beristirahat terlebih dulu di apartemen milik minho yang terbilang cukup besar.

10 orang tersebut duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka semua diam, pikiran mereka melayang kemana-mana. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka kecuali pasangan mesum yang sedari tadi melakukan ciuman panas tanpa rasa malu.

"emmhh haee~~ hentikanhh... kau ingin membunuhku eoh?"

Seketika semua menatap horror ke arah pasangan haehyuk. Bisa-bisanya disaat genting seperti ini mereka melakukan ciuman panas, tak bisakah donghae menahan nafsunya sebentar saja.

BRUAAKK!

Meja kayu yang berada di tengah seketika rusak akibat tertimpa siwon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Shock, begitulah mereka.

"kyaaaa... apa kau do min joon sang alien?"

Teriak ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar, membayangkan orang seperti itu memang ada, tapi hanya dengusan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan ryeowook.

"aku dilempar oleh heechul noona ke kasur tapi entah kenapa aku malah terjatuh dimeja itu dan merusaknya maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Itu pasti heechul yang mereka cari, eunhyuk mendekati siwon dan manatap intens siwon dan seketika itu ia merasa ada yang menariknya ke belakang dan...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maap ya saya lagi buntu haha -_-v dan modem mungil baru ketemu makanya updatenya lama. Udah update lama, dikit lagi. Di chap depan di usahain buat lebih panjang lagi. Makasih**

**-sjmungil-**


End file.
